goldensheepfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest: Journey to Shamballa
Quest Description: Jeriah needs your help! A pack of wolves attacked Mushroom island and stole his cakes. Jeriah needs your help to retrieve them for him! *Difficulty: Medium *Time: Long *Quests Needed: None Part 1: The Grand Master Wolf The player must begin this quest by speaking to Jeriah with 15 bones in your inventory. Jeriah will tell you that he was ambushed by 5 Hellhounds who took all his cakes and fled the island. He begs you to help him on the quest and will offer you the supplies to go there. However, you will be unable to obtain them because he then says "Oh no! They've stolen my stuff too!" You will then need to find a Taiga Biome (it does not need to be newly generated). Among the Taiga biomes across the server, you will see large amount of wolves. You will need to attack them, making them hostile. Fight your way to the center and keep killing as many wolves. After killing about 50 wolves, you will encounter a "Grand Master Wolf" who will begin to fight you. He has even more health than the Golden Sheep because he can survive up to 50 hits with the Golden Sword. Be careful, because he has the ability to summon Hellhounds (red wolves on fire that do up to 4 hearts of damage per hit). His own melee attack can do up to 7 hearts of damage even with enchanted diamond armor, so make sure you have some potions handy. Just before you kill him, he will start running towards a certain path. Keep trying to kill him and make sure to follow him. He will eventually enter the nearest cave which will have an iron door with a 1 block nether portal frame behind it. After going through the portal, he will dissapear and the portal will dissapear as well. Go back to Jeriah's village. Part 2: The 7 Ruby Rocks Upon talking to Jeriah again, he will tell you that among the population of sheep in the mushroom island, there is a particular sheep that is known for his extensive knowledge in time and space travelling. Search the village until you find a house with a double chest and an item frame on the top. The house will be deserted so look into the chest (usually looking into chests of the houses will result in the sheep attacking you). There will be numerous junk items along with 3 books. The first book describes himself out of the house and that there was food in the cellar for his children. The second book describes his destination and the third book is written in an undeciphered language. Go back to Jeriah and he will tell you that the man didn't have a child and wasn't "right in the head". Go out of the village and obtain 6 steak by killing mooshrooms, then come back into the village. Place 1 steak into the item frame, and the cellar door will open, leading to a young sheep coming out for food. Realizing that Jeriah was wrong, feed the sheep the remaining 5 steak. He will then explain the theory behind the teleportation, and how his father used rubies next to a metal door and a portal to form a bridge to "The Other Dimension". Part 3: Deciphering the Code Search the house for more clues. You will be stopped by the son who will refuse to let you search his house. Go back to Jeriah and trade him for more cake. Although he will refuse to trade you saying "he has no more cake left". Keep asking him until he finally offers to make some more cake. Go back to the house and place a cake (does not need to be traded from Jeriah) on the ground and have the sheep eat it. The sheep will then say how good Jeriah's cakes taste and will leave to Jeriah's house. Now that the cellar door (iron door) is open, go underneath the cellar where you will find strange inscriptions on the wall written in maps. Eventually, you will notice a picture of a mushroom tree that has several "ruby lanterns" attached to them. Explore the island until you find the tree with redstone torches. You will come across the understanding that by rubies, the child meant redstone. Build a double netherportal frame that are next through each other by the entrances, not the sides! (So the portal frames themselves are touching rather than the walls next to each other). Light the first one and put two iron doors on the second one. Then put 7 redstone dust anywhere on the top of the netherportal and put a redstone torch anywhere on the top. You have successfully built a portal to Shamballa! Warning: Shamballa will be an island filled with lava and obsidian, with few or no wildlife. Food is extremely scarce and potions will not work. Upon entering Shamballa, the player will be given eternal blindness, eternal nausea, and eternal hunger (all level 100). At least 5 buckets of milk and 4 stacks of food is recommended. It is also not recommended to go into Shamballa wearing anything other than gold or holding anything other than gold because all mobs will instantly become hostile. As a result, it is recommended to wear highly enchanted gold armor and bring your Golden Sword. Part 4: The Ultimate Battle After entering Shamballa, you will notice that the landscape is very harsh with very little mobs. However, upon moving a couple of blocks, you will be hit with potion effects such as blindness, hunger, and nausea. Shamballa is inhabitated with wolves, hellhounds, and withers. Every monster within a 1000 block radius of you will be hostile unless you are wearing only golden armor and only have golden weapons/tools in your inventory. Eventually, the player will run into a field of sheep that are being slayed by wolves. The player has two options: *Kill all of the sheep *Kill all of the wolves Killing the sheeps will result in Jeriah and the other immortal sheeps to become hostile to you after the quest is over. Killing the wolves will result in all of Shamballa's creatures to be hostile to you. After choosing an option, you will find a wounded wolf on the side. He will say to you that the Grand Master Wolf wanted all sheep eradicated from the Earth and all dimensions, especially from the heart of Shamballa. He will offer to teleport you if you can provide him with some food to heal him. After healing you, he will teleport you to the Grand Master Wolf's palace. Either fight the wolves in the palace or walk peacefully among them depending on the option you took earlier. After you see the Grand Master Wolf, he will begin to order his wolves to attack you. If you chose to save the sheep, you must fight off all the wolves. If you chose to save the wolves, the wolf who you saved will say that the Grand Master Wolf is lying as you were a noble hero. The Grand Master Wolf will then challenge you to see if you are a warrior of true strength. A door to the right will open leading to a Wither Boss in chains. Note: The boss has a critical chance of instantly killing you, but if you saved the wolves, then all the wolves will help you in the battle, making it extremely easy. If you chose to save the sheeps, you will need to hold off for around two minutes, before a storm of revolting sheep led by Jeriah will come to your rescue. After defeating the Wither, if you chose to save the wolves, the wolves will betray the Grand Master Wolf and kill him, deeming you as the new king of Shamballa. If you chose to save the sheep, the storyline is a little more complicated. The sheeps will begin to wage a battle against the wolves, and you will need to help Jeriah and his immortal sheeps fight the wolves. Along the way, you might spot the reincarnation of the Golden Sheep, but keep fighting. After slaying the Grand Master Wolf, you will offer Jeriah a cake while Jeriah will laugh and say this victory was much bigger than that. It was a victory of Shamballa. Rewards: *Access to Shamballa *Alliance with Wolves/Sheeps *New Golden Sword + "Jeriah's Armor" if you rescued the sheep. *Wolf's Bane + "Wolf Armor" if you helped the wolves.